Glimpses
by SuperNatural1985
Summary: Based on an old OC character, Max Logan, these are glimpses into his life.


I own nothing except some original characters I sometimes bring in. Kelley Armstrong owns The Otherworld and all the wonderful information there.

**First I will explain Max. Max Logan was my first werewolf based character, or OC, in the Otherworld. I had quite a few stories based on him but when I decided to move on and improve my writing style, plus use his character in some original stories I am writing, I took those stories down. Due to some demand I am considering doing more with him but first some background.**

**Max was thirteen when the pack found him and he was not in a good place. Kidnapped from Russia as a toddler, for his secondary half demon powers, it works in this world so just go with it, Max was abused in every way possibly his entire life. The pack tried to give him a better life but his original kidnappers; one of who he thought was his actual father, was keeping tabs on him and used him to attack the pack. It all ended well enough and he went on to have other adventures. **

**Understandable though he had problems such an anger and trust issue. He considers Antonio his father after his adoption into the pack. One unique thing about Max is that he is gay. I created his character when I was eleven and had just started writing and he's always just been gay. Kim, a character created by SheWolf13, also features in these stories as his pack sister. SheWolf13 and I were collaborating at the time and her stories are still up and can be read. I suggest you do because she is excellent. Also, Kim is mated to Reese. Yes, I need to say all this so the following little stories make sense. **

**I could not settle on one idea for Max so I decided to nip an idea from Vera Kate and so smaller little bits and pieces from different points in Max's life. From there I may **_**MAY **_**make a fuller story. This will be Max at different ages so the number I put beside the story will indicate age. Let me know which you like best.**

Breathing (13)

The grass was damp and instantly soaked Max's muscle shirt and plaid pyjama pants all down his left side. That was the furthest thing from his mind. Just like the cold of the late fall night and dead leaves rustling around him and blowing into small tornados over his head. He could breathe out here. Lying on the grass with his head pillowed in the crook of his right arm he could finally breathe.

The light of the big Italian manor were bright behind him and lit up the grass making shadows dance but he couldn't look at the big house. He'd spent his entire life in small dilapidated cabins or trailers and lived outdoors for half of it. If Bruce, the man he thought was his dad, thought it was warm enough, spring, summer and late into the fall, they slept under the stars off to the side of the road in fields or gullies.

Since he was small he loved looking at those stars and imagining he was somewhere, anywhere else. The house was too big, his room was huge, the hallways were engulfing and the kitchen, studies and living rooms could fit entire families comfortably. He was suffocating in there. Antonio didn't understand. None of them did.

The squeak of the back patio door intruded on his thoughts but he didn't bother turning to look. He knew it was a pack member, probably Antonio, coming to figure out what weird thing he was doing now. A shadow engulfed him. Max closed his eyes and listened as the man lay down beside him without a word. "I can't breathe, Tonio," he finally whispered.

"Then we'll breathe out here together."

Max smiled, just a little.

Too Far (30)

His fist smashed into the mutt's face over and over again. Blood flew and hit his face and shirt but shirts were a dime a dozen when you belonged to the pack. The latest punch to the jaw whipped the man's face to the left. A tooth flew across the room and bounced on the dirty concrete floor.

"Enough," Reese's voice commanded. Max pretended not to hear and grabbed the man's shirt again upper cutting his jaw this time. He heard a crack ring out through the basement room but the mutt had no reaction. He was out cold. Behind him a hand grasped his shoulder and hauled him back almost throwing him into the wall.

"I _said_ enough," Reese growled. Max nodded and wiped the blood from his face. He backed off and set his back to the concrete wall with an eye to the stairs watching. Reese, the Alpha elect, would wake the mutt up and question him. There had been a string of disappearances of young kids, boys and girls, and this mutt's scent was all over town. He would get to the bottom of it. Someone would pay, especially if he didn't find the kids alive.

Unfair (22)

He studied the sinew, he scrutinized the muscles and he absorbed the energy of the man walking straight towards him. His bathing suit shorts hung off of his narrow hips and Max could see the V of his bones heading straight down to light the way to greener pastures. A small trail of blonde hair disappeared beneath the blue bathing suit as well, just in case Max needed extra help.

As the man got closer he whipped wet blonde hair from his forehead until it settled back against his head in messy waves. He raked a hand through the dripping wet mess with a secret smile. The smile that said he knew he was sexy, he knew he was perfect. Max knew it too.

"You're an ass," Max growled sighing and looking down at his crotch. He swore everything down there had shrunk to the size of a raisin. It was all Noah's fault, if his brother hadn't kicked him there, even if it had been an accident, he could enjoy all his fiancée had to offer.

"Poor baby." The man's grin bellied his words.

Genetics (35)

Elias ran across the field laughing as he chased a butterfly and not quite understanding why the insect didn't want to be cupped in his hand. With little legs pumping, brown hair blowing in the fall breeze and bright blue eyes glittering Max often thought the boy could be his double. He wondered if he ever chased butterflies, was he ever this happy at any point?

Max shook his thoughts aside and leaned forward watching the tiny boy, amazed by him. His children could be known to fascinate him for hours at a time. His work abandoned, cooking left on the stove and half burned. It didn't matter to Elias that the animals he chased didn't want to be caught or that they would prefer to be left to their own devices. Elias wanted it and he would probably get it.

"He isn't eating them again is he?" A.J. asked behind him. Max chuckled and stood turning fast to scoop the boy into his arms, another child who was basically a double of Max which made sense since it was Max's DNA that had created the boys. Neither he nor Addison wanted them to grow up in a pack where they were the only non werewolves.

"Let's go get your brother before he causes another bug massacre." He transferred the boy to his hip and started down the porch steps. It was best Max distracted his youngest son. It would upset Elias more than Max, since he was such a gentle child, if anything was maimed or killed.

Mess (14)

"You let him in the kitchen?" Nick said without amusement. Reese covered his mouth in an effort not to laugh, that would definitely not be appreciated. The kitchen looked as if a flour bomb had gone off and was growing on the wall, floors and ceiling. Chocolate dripped from the island counter and splattered on the floor, eggs were cracked and left there as if they could cook on the counter tops and the boy, standing behind the counter was covered in all of it.

Max didn't seem to sense the chaos and he grinned proudly as Antonio and Noah walked into the kitchen mid-sentence but stopped talking immediately. Antonio opened his mouth to say something, anything as the boy turned and opened the oven taking out a large chocolate covered cake.

Behind them all Kim was walking down the hallway phone to her ear and sheets of music in her hand. Oblivious she walked into the kitchen and sat at the table setting her feet on the chair opposite and continuing the conversation.

"I told you I can cook." Kim looked up at his words and stopped midsentence frozen but the look on her face was worth it.

Trust (15)

Max scraped his toes against the gravel beneath him. The swing swung gently with his momentum and with the large amount of wind. It whistled down from the forest and beat against anything in its path making such a noise Max startled awake at night thinking they were being attacked.

His cold hands covered only in black mini gloves with the fingers cut out gripped the frozen metal and his scarf kept blowing in his face. The cold didn't dispel his anger. Much like the wind it beat through his veins with such force he was having trouble keeping himself where he was but Antonio, his father, had ordered it. He stayed, wise enough to listen now and fearful enough to do as he was told.

When he heard footsteps he didn't need to look up to see who it was because he knew those footsteps by heart, heavy on the instep but light on the arch. The slight almost undetectable sound of the leather against the handmade stiches of the expensive Italian shoe was familiar as well.

Finally Max looked up when the man stood in front of him. He met bright brown eyes that were filled with disappointment and looked away again. It was too much for him. Antonio was disappointed and he hated when the man was disappointed with him.

"Did you start the fight?" Tonio asked. Max shook his head sharply but then stopped realizing he was being too defensive and no one would believe him. He hadn't hit his growth spurt yet and he was still small, sometimes the others thought he was still thirteen years old and because of this he tended to be more aggressive. That is what Nick said anyway. It didn't help that he was in the twelfth grade and smarter than them all either.

"No, dad, I wanted too but…I remembered what you said," Max replied. Tonio smiled suddenly, just a small smile, and nodded. He stood and held out his hand.

"Let's go straighten this out then." Max gaped at him for a moment before obeying and standing. His father was on his side but he shouldn't be surprised. The man could tell when he was lying and when he was being sincere. He was always on Max's side though and he needed to remember that.

Teaching (25)

Logan shot at Max and sent a side kick to his leg while Kate circled and attacked from behind using her brother as a distraction. Max grinned and swept out Logan's leg ducking just in time for Kate to land on her twin which sent both of them tumbling into the grass.

The twins had lots of strength but like any new werewolf they lacked the coordination to control it. They were catching on quicker than any half werewolf kid Max had ever seen but their extra powers meant extra time training and working to control themselves.

"Looks like you guys are getting trounced again," Nita grinned from her position on the grass to their left. Logan snorted to this and got up brushing the grass off of himself and swopping in on her seconds later. He sent her to the ground with a shriek of laughter but cut it off with a quick kiss.

Max rolled his eyes and walked over grabbed the back of Logan's shirt and hauling him up for round two. "We're not done playing yet Lo, kissing can come later." Logan snorted to this and found his feet pulling away from him as soon as he was able to.

"If he has his way kissing is all he would do," Elena laughed joining them on the lawn. The baby in her arms, a blonde curly haired blue eyes angel, gurgled and grabbed Elena's blue shirt smiling happily. Max sighed looking at the back of Stonehaven to see Jeremy sitting in the window of his studio and watching them for a time.

"At least Elliot's amused," Kate snorted and walked across the hot dry grass to her mother holding a finger out to the baby who took it and began gnawing happily. Max closed his eyes and listened to the cicadas buzzing in the background for a moment to center himself.

"Yes, well Clay won't be if you two aren't fight ready soon," Max reminded raising an eyebrow at them both. Elena rolled her eyes at this and told Max where Clay could stuff it. Max would very much like to see Clay do just that sometimes, if for nothing more than amusement sake.

Ending (80)

He held Addison's hand tightly in his own looking down at the man he loved. His eyes had dulled; his once perfect and vibrant skin was now filled with winkles and crows feat and his blonde hair was white but still full. His husband smiled at him but quickly turned his attention to the bedside table again. Max kept his gaze on his mate's and then followed his look to the picture.

Outside their room small voices shrieked and laughed as always and louder voices chastised or joked. The attention in the room though was riveted on a recent picture of the pack. The picture was taken at the Sorrentinos and contained a large family, ten children and fourteen adults, all the living members of the new pack, all smiling and laughing.

It was a time to remember, they had both been remembering so much lately. When Max looked at the photo he saw his grown children and grandchildren, he saw Kate and Logan's children and Nick's, Noah's and Reese and Kim's. All of them the legacies of an old pack that would live on through the generations. Max always noticed the absences though. He missed his father every day, the man who had saved him. He missed Jeremy, Elena and Clay and Nick and Reese and Kim too. Noah passing hurt the most right then since it was so recent. He missed all the adults in his life that helped him so much and he missed being the young one sometimes. He hadn't been that in a very long time. A striking reminder about how young he had been when he had come here and always just wanted to grow up.

Unlike previous generations of the pack most of the pack members had died of old age except for Clay and Elena. They died in a mutt fight when Clay, his wolf, refused to let his body succumb to disease had made his last call in the back woods of a mutt's home and Elena had gone with him. It was a shock and it was sad but it was them.

Lost in thought he barely hurt the knock on the door and the squeak of it opening. He heard giggles and felt the bed move and was suddenly being attacked by small bodies and voices. He grinned and grabbed the first child, a small boy, named for Max, with wide green eyes and tickled the boy mercilessly. The other two, twin girls, jumped on Addison who chuckled and hugged them close.

"Guys, no bothering grandpa's," Elias scolded. Max grabbed the boy and pulled him down into the bed as Elias sighed. He looked at his son, sometimes he wondered who the child was and who the parent, and gave him the 'chill it' look he had been using on all his children since day one.

"Daddy said we'll give you a heart attack, is that true?" the boy asked. Addison sighed and answered before Max could.

"No, your daddy is just paranoid, sweetheart." The boy looked confused as the girls started to define paranoid for the boy and then scampered off making the bed bounce. Elias reached down and picked the small boy up off the bed settling him on his hip.

"Better get the defibrillator before we expire," Addison said and then dramatically fell back onto the silken sheet putting a hand over his forehead, Addison was always the actor. Elias rolled his eye but looked uneasy before covering it with a smile and telling them breakfast would be ready soon.

"I think it's time Addison," Max said lowly as they watched their son walk out. Addison looked startled before he nodded and reached to take his mate's hand. Soon enough they were standing on the edge of the forest at the place they had called home for decades. Hand in hand they walked into the woods together and ready. Max only gave a passing glance at the growing Sorrentino graveyard where his siblings and father and everyone he knew lay. It was time.


End file.
